


Imagine…Dean Teasing You

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Imagines [41]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:38:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: A/N: Bolded & italicized texts are Dean’s. Italicized texts are the readers…





	Imagine…Dean Teasing You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Bolded & italicized texts are Dean’s. Italicized texts are the readers…

**_You’re running out of guesses, Y/N._ **

_Well I need to do a bit more research before I waste my last two._

**_Oh, come on. Play the game, sweetheart ;)_ **

_The only thing I said I sort of wanted was a nicer wool coat for fed stuff in the winter but we already went to the store for that._

_**Make a guess, Y/N. I’m waiting…** _

_A new hunting journal?_

_**Not all of your presents are related to hunting ya know. Last chance before you lose…** _

_A puppy?_

_**I’m gonna give you a pass on that one because we know that is not it.** _

_I don’t know. Can I have a hint?_

_**Sure. It’s going to have a big red bow on it.** _

_That doesn’t help._

_**Is this you forfeiting? If so, you know where to find me.** _

_Come on, it’s my birthday tomorrow. One last chance?_

_**Nope. Nice try though. Now come to the bedroom.** _

You rolled your eyes but turned off your phone with a big smile, heading for the bedroom, fully expecting him to want to try out something new tonight.

Dean sitting on the bed with his arms crossed, a red bow taped to his chest was definitely not what you were expecting.

“I see I should have thought my answers out a little more,” you said, shutting the door behind you and locking it. Dean smirked, looking away.

“You know,  _technically_ , you didn’t use your last guess and you didn’t say you gave up so you got one more chance to get it right,” he said with a smirk. 

“And if I…get it right?” you said, moving to the bed, straddling his lap and throwing your arms over his shoulders.

“Well, I guess you get to do whatever you want with your present. Anything at all,” said Dean, brushing his lips over your ear. “And if it’s  _really_  dirty, your present will even do that too.”

“But I have to get it right,” you said. 

“You have to get it right,” said Dean, staying still when you ran your fingers through his hair and gave a gentle tug. “What’s your last guess, sweetheart?”

“What do you think?” you said, sliding your hands down his chest and grabbing the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up over his head. You grabbed his hands when they were up in the air and leaned forward until his back was hitting the mattress, hands pinned by his head. 

“I think you found your present,” he said with a smile, going lax underneath you. “You think I was really going to spoil what your other ones were?”

“No,” you said, dipping your head to give him a soft kiss that turned harsher until he was panting, arching his neck when you tickled his jaw. “I think I want to play with this one for a good long while.”

“Oh, please do,” he said, chuckling when you cut him off with another kiss, smiling up at you when you pulled away. “What are you planning on doing with me, sweetheart?”

_“Everything.”_


End file.
